Dance Dance
by Table-chan
Summary: CH 2 EDIT Naruto finally gets Sasuke to come back by stabbing him through with his own sword. Sasuke is only coming back for one reason though, to kill Naruto for killing Itachi. Vengeance is bittersweet. Shounen ai, het.
1. “It can’t get much worse”

Dance Dance

Chapter 1: "It can't get much worse" Vs. "No one should ever feel like…"

Pairings: SasuNaruSasu, SaiSaku(because I'm a sucker for crack pairings)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own the Song 'Dance dance' by Fall Out Boys.

This is my shot at a Naruto fiction. Yes I did base it off of a song and it will probably end up not even coming close to relating to the song but that's all right I guess. I update at my own pace (that's apparent from all of my other stories). Please give me pointers on how to improve my story and writing! If there's something about my style that sucks, tell me what it is. I want to get better!

The sword went through his stomach. His body twitched some from the pain and looked to the other with red eyes. He reached out and grabbed the other teen's throat.

"What the fuck? Bastard!"

"You're the one who put my sword through me," he squeezed the throat harder, "I don't have healing powers like that damn fox gives you."

Naruto struggled to get out of his hold, grinding the sword in the other's gut, "If it gets you to come back then I don't care."

He noticed the blood was starting to soak his clothes, "It would be a shame if I died-"

"I won't let you die Sasuke-bastard."

"Don't call me that."

Naruto noticed Sasuke had made no move to get away from the sword and while he was relieved, he was confused. Wasn't this the bastard that said he was going to kill him because he killed Itachi? Sasuke just stood there though.

"Sasuke! Naruto-kun!" Sakura appeared from out of the tree. Sai appeared right behind her. Sai stopped a few yards away from them and tried to see what was wrong with them. Naruto was near collapsing from chakra depletion. Sasuke had a sword through him. Neither one was in great condition.

Sakura nearly ran past them. She regained her composure and looked at the two. The damage was probably a lot worse then what she saw. Naruto was on his knees holding the hilt of the sword. He was shaking but the look of determination was still strong in his eyes. Sasuke was trying to look indifferent to the situation his heavy breathing gave way that his attempts at being the cold indifferent person were failing. Blood was dripping from his forehead and from his nose. Sakura made a move to help one of them but as she did Sasuke collapsed and fell further onto the sword.

"Sakura?" Sai said from behind her.

"Go get Tsunade! Hurry!" she said as kneeled down next to Naruto.

Sai nodded and started run back the other direction. He already knew the Hokage, along with Jiraiya and Kakashi were following him. He just had to find them. Sai pulled out a scroll and drew lines and curves. The lines came off of the paper in forms of small birds that had the instructions to find the three older ninjas.

Sakura was trying to pry Naruto's fingers off of the hilt. He had his fingers tightly wrapped around it though and he refused to let go.

"Naruto, you have to let go or else I can't heal Sasuke!" she said.

"Never!" Naruto was still looking at Sasuke, "Not until he promises to come back to Konoha and never leave again!"

"You moron! You'd rather let him die than see him healed and live to fight you another day?" Sakura just about hit him. Naruto was just being selfish. Even Sakura knew risking Sasuke's life wasn't the way to save him.

"I said I'd do anything to get him back," Naruto's gaze never left Sasuke's, "Even if I have to do this…if it will get him to come back to Konoha I don't care."

"Naruto-"

"Fine. I promise to come to the village."

Sakura turned to Sasuke in surprise. He had a change of heart? She started to smile when Sasuke made a frightening comment.

"I need to live so I can kill Naruto. He killed my brother and there is no way to forgive him for that," Sasuke's sharingan disappeared out of his eyes, "Death is the only way to repent for taking the life of my brother before I could do it myself."

Naruto's determined look faded some and he smiled sadly, "Welcome home Sasuke."

"Don't say that."

Naruto let go of sword's hilt and closed his eyes. He fell towards Sakura and she caught him. Team seven was still broken on many levels but three pieces were lined up again. Sasuke just stared at Naruto. He had almost forgotten how persistent he was. He winced as he brought his hand to the hilt and pulled the sword out. Sakura looked at him and started panic, "Sasuke! What are you doing?"

She gently laid Naruto down and then hurried over to Sasuke, "You could have just caused more damage!"

She made him lie back and she put her hand over his wound. He could feel her chakra weaving the wound trying to mend it. He closed his eyes and let the medic nin do her work. He was taken to a world that once was, that could never be again now that he made the declaration to kill Naruto. He never wanted that though. He pushed them out of his mind. He dreamed blank dreams with nothing to remind him of what they once had. Sasuke dreamed of nothing, and he planned to keep it that way.

Naruto had lost in a way. He knew he had. Sasuke was coming back to Konoha, and he'd be damned if he allowed him to leave again. He didn't care if Sasuke wanted to kill him. A voice whispered in his head that it was the only way. It wouldn't have been the only way if he hadn't killed Itachi. Itachi had deserved it though. Itachi dragged him back to the Akatsuki base to take the Kyuubi. Kyuubi didn't like the idea of its power being harnessed so it killed him without a second thought. So it technically wasn't Naruto's fault. Sasuke wouldn't take that excuse though and Naruto didn't want to give it. They would fight again someday in the future, where he would not use Kyuubi and Sasuke wouldn't use the curse and Naruto knew that in that battle, he would end up dying. So Naruto lied there smiling while Sakura tended to Sasuke's wound knowing that this would be the last time he'd be smiling around Sasuke.

Sai arrived with Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya not far behind them. Kakashi saw the state his students were and held back urge to join them. Tsunade got down next to Naruto and started to check for things like his pulse and examined his chakra flow. Jiraiya stood off to the side with a grim look on his face. Sai on the other hand, sat next to Sakura observing her work on Sasuke. She was to kind to Sasuke, especially after everything he had done. Sai looked at Sasuke and knew that Sasuke deserved none of this. The bond between Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke wanted nothing to do with it but Naruto pursued him until it came down to Sasuke almost dying. Sai knew how precious this was to Naruto though, and said nothing. Maybe he was spiteful because Sasuke would be taking away what Sai had been trying to achieve with Naruto and Sakura. Sai didn't want to lose that. Sai leaned his head on Sakura's shoulder, watching the wound on Sasuke's stomach close.

"Sakura, what is Sasuke's condition?" Tsunade asked setting Naruto's broken ankle.

Sakura bit her lip, "He's lost a lot of blood from the sword. I'm surprised he was conscious for so long. His right wrist is broken."

"Did the sword puncture anything major?"

"I'm trying to fix those right now."

"Heal them and then we'll get him and Naruto back to Konoha. They both are going need major surgery."

Sakura finally finished healing the puncture wounds and looked to Tsunade, "Why does Naruto need it?"

"His ankle is so shattered that it's nothing but mush. Even with the fox's help I doubt he'll be able to use it properly again."

Sai raised his head from Sakura's shoulder, "Does that mean-"

"We need to bring him back now," Tsunade gently picked up Naruto, "Get Sasuke."

Tsunade was the first gone. Sakura picked up Sasuke and looked to her teacher. Kakashi had a solemn look on his face. He left and Jiraiya followed him. Sai looked at her and smiled sadly, "We need to go back Sakura-chan if you want Uchiha to live that is."

Sakura gave Sai an odd look and then started to go in the direction the others went and Sai followed her.

"What was that comment for Sai?"

"I was only stating a fact. Uchiha will probably die if he doesn't get back to Konoha," Sai said.

Sakura sighed and continued on. Whatever Sai was trying to say would have to wait.

Sai and the two older men were in the waiting room of the hospital. Sakura and Tsunade had been working for hours already. Kakashi had slipped his mask off to smoke earlier and hadn't bothered to replace it. He had a worried look on his face the entire time, something not even Sai thought was normal on the man and he barely knew him. Jiraiya looked stressed. The toad sannin had been pacing steadily. The noise was steadily driving Sai crazy.

The noise stopped though when the surgery doors opened. All three looked to Tsunade who was carrying a sleeping Sakura. The three men all had the same look; are they all right?

"Sasuke will be fine. He's having a blood transfusion right now due to all of the blood loss. He has a few minor injuries that I fixed easily and his wrist is set. I repaired Naruto's ankle to the best of my ability. Whether he can walk on it again is a completely different story. We won't know until after he wakes up though and that probably won't be for a while because of the minor concussion to his head and his chakra depletion. Sasuke was obviously more on the offense than Naruto was," Tsunade looked exhausted as she gave her speech, "Kakashi, take Sakura home. She's done enough for now."

Kakashi pulled up his mask, walked over and took Sakura from Tsunade's arms, "Will do," and with that Kakashi walked off.

Tsunade sat down for the first time in a while and sighed in great relief. Jiraiya sat next her, "Want me to buy you a drink?"

"I need to stay sober so I can monitor them. You know, just incase one of them decides to try and die I can be there to stop them," she responded with a dry tone.

Jiraiya ignored it and said, "Even if Naruto can't walk anymore, I doubt he'll stop being a ninja or doing his best to keep being a ninja."

"That's what worries me," Tsunade said as she leaned back in the chair, "Even if I forbid him from it, that won't stop him. Which is why we're praying right now for him to be able to walk again so I won't have to tie him to a wall with some chains."

Jiraiya grinned at his old teammate, "I doubt that will stop him."

"A good punch to the jaw might."

"From you it could possibly put him out of any further misery."

Tsunade laughed and stood, "Go home Jiraiya. I'll let you know if your successor is going to be fine later."

"Never refer to Naruto as my successor again…its creepy."

"Whatever," said Tsunade. She walked back into the surgery room with a yawn.

Jiraiya decided it would be best for him to go home. That's when he noticed something though. Sai was still sitting there.

"Aren't you tired? You heard they're fine for now didn't you?" Jiraiya asked.

Sai nodded, "Yea, but I was hoping to see him before I went home."

"You heard her speech though. Naruto wouldn't even be awake to be glad to see you and besides I doubt Tsunade will let you back there," Jiraiya stood up and stretched, "You aren't going to be able to do anything right now. Just go home and sleep. It's been a long day."

Sai listened to Sannin and stood. He didn't like the idea of leaving his friend behind but Jiraiya was right. Sai walked out of the hospital and back to his small apartment. He looked at the clock that read two eighteen. He then saw the blank canvas underneath it. He walked over, picked the canvas up and put it on his easel. Sai took out a brush and began painting a picture.

It didn't matter if Sai didn't want Sasuke there. Naruto's tie with Sasuke was much more important at that time and he doubted he would lose Naruto's friendship. The lines became darker and the picture was more defined. The picture was of himself, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. If Naruto and Sakura would accept Sasuke back, so would he.


	2. This is the Way They’d Love if They Knew

Dance Dance

Chapter 2: This is the way they'd love if they knew

(EDIT: This chapter was riddled with little things wrong with it so I revised what I found and I'm reposting it. The entire reason I re-read it though was because I'm working on the third chapter! It should be up with in the week because I feel a certain inspiration smacking me in the back head! Thank you for reviewing!)

I was told my character's were out of character. Xx I'll try to fix that. If I can't, here's your warning right now; complete possibility of there being OOCness.

Sasuke was sitting up three days later. From what he knew, Naruto wasn't awake. Anbu had been posted in his room to watch him and also outside his door and window to be sure no one would leave or come in. Sasuke did not like being confined and when Sasuke did not like something, he wanted it changed immediately. He wouldn't voice that to the five Anbu standing in his room though. Sasuke may have been pampered by Orochimaru in some ways, but he was not stupid. So Sasuke just absorbed his surroundings. Each Anbu had a different mask. Bird, Fish, Wolf, Cat and Rabbit. Bird talked the least out of the group and generally when he would talk, it would to be to tell Cat to shut up. Fish never took his eyes off of Sasuke. Wolf and Rabbit stood next to Sasuke's bed most of the time unless five switched positions. Sasuke had to listen to them shifting around though for they kept a blind fold on his eyes and his left hand had been bound to keep him from any jutsu. Sasuke had only seen the five Anbu once. He tried using sharingan before they managed to pin him and get the restraints on him. So Sasuke sat there in his bed and waited. What he was waiting for exactly he wasn't sure.

That's when he heard the door open.

"Hokage-sama," the five anbu said.

"So has he said anything yet?"

Sasuke hated Tsunade and he had only met her a few times. Her voice was too commanding and obnoxious for his liking, "I have told them nothing."

"So has he said anything at all?" Tsunade also had this tendency of ignoring his comments.

"No Tsunade-hime," Bird told her, "He hasn't even asked for food or water."

"Hn. He's lucky he's getting liquid and vitamins from his IV then," Tsunade said, "I came here to tell you something brat. Naruto came to an hour or so ago and started to tell me I was supposed to make sure the elders didn't sentence you to death. They're talking about it right now. You should be grate-"

"Why should be grateful to someone who took my ambitions from me?" Sasuke said quietly.

"Because he didn't mean to," Tsunade replied, "What was he supposed to do? Roll over and let Itachi take the Kyuubi?"

"At least Itachi would still be alive for me to kill him," and with that comment, Tsunade punched Sasuke.

Sasuke flew into the wall and cringed as all of his injuries flared up and a bruise started to form in spot where Tsunade hit him and where his back hit the wall.

"You little brat! I can't believe that's still the only thing that matters to you! Naruto should have just let them kill you. You don't deserve someone like him!" Tsunade shouted at the stunned Sasuke and her Anbu made an attempt to calm her down.

Rabbit was the first to say something to her, "Tsunade-sama, he's still healing-"

"For dirt like him, I don't really care. He could be on his death bed for all I care; comments like that are completely uncalled for!" Tsunade sighed in frustration, "If I ever hear something like that come from him again, I will kick his ass."

Tsunade picked Sasuke up and put him in his bed. She reapplied the IV and then started to walk out, "Keep watching him. His and Naruto's trial will be later today."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the five Anbu replied.

Sasuke continued to remain silent for most of the day.

Naruto growled in frustration. He felt fine. He could tell his normal flow of chakra was back and his injuries mostly gone. Tsunade-baba had left an order that told him specifically not to get up and leave. No one had been in to visit him either besides the lovely Anbu guards that had been placed and the exits of his room and inside his room. They didn't talk to him either. He would throw things at them, curse at them, and threaten their lives (it was pretty amusing to watch them flinch from those threats; they must have been from the previous generation that knew about him), but it didn't matter. The Anbu remained silent.

"Oi! You! I want ramen!" Naruto threw his pillow at the Anbu in the corner.

The Anbu sighed and picked up the pillow. They gave it back to him and then went back to standing in the corner.

Naruto glared at the Anbu, "Stop ignoring me I'm hungry!"

"It's a good thing I'm bringing to you food then," a very familiar voice said.

Naruto's eyes brightened and he looked at the door, "Sakura-chan!"

It was indeed Sakura holding a to-go bowel of ramen and next to her was Tsunade. Naruto grinned at both of them and Sakura smiled back. Tsunade wasn't smiling though. Sakura walked foreword to give Naruto the ramen when one of the Anbu stopped her, "Please, do not approach him."

Sakura's eyes widen and she said, "What?!"

"We have been given orders to not let anyone but the Hokage near him."

Naruto and Sakura both looked at Tsunade. Naruto went to say something and Tsunade made a motion for him not to speak, "The elders told me to give the order. They don't trust Naruto right now."

"And why the hell wouldn't they trust me?!" Naruto sat up and started trying to get out of the bed.

The Anbu on the other side of the room was there in an instant and pulled Naruto back with a kunai to his neck. Naruto instantly felt all of those wounds that he thought were gone flare up. He felt his ankle shift and his body jerked in pain. Tsunade stepped forward, "Koichi, step down now!"

The Anbu released Naruto and Naruto reached down to his ankle to some how try to ease the pain. He vaguely heard Tsunade yelling at the Anbu saying something about 'not being hostile and that you should know the difference'. Naruto heard the Anbu apologize softly and Tsunade walk over to him. He felt the relief of the woman's chakra flowing around and in his ankle and his body relaxed. He sat back and looked at Tsunade and Sakura.

"Now that you're calm, I'll explain what's going on," Tsunade took her had off of his ankle and a small amount of pain came back, "The elders think you're volatile right now. They aren't sure how or what you're going to react to at this point. They're worried about Kyuubi."

Naruto growled deep in his throat and said, "That's a load of shit. I don't let it out unless I have to."

"That's not what they think," Tsunade grabbed a mirror off the bedside table and handed it to Naruto, "Look."

Naruto took the mirror glaring at Tsunade and looked into it. Two red eyes with thin pupils stared back at him and the two eyes widened. The whisker scars had broadened and darkened and his face seemed more lean as if most of the child fat in his face had suddenly disappeared. His hair also had small dark red highlights everywhere. He chucked the mirror against the wall and looked away from Tsunade and Sakura. He now understood why the Anbu didn't talk to him.

"Why did it do this?" Naruto said, his fists tightening.

Tsunade sighed, "After a fight like that, you have to have assumed that your seal weakened right?"

Naruto nodded.

The Hokage continued, "Well, it didn't."

Sakura clapped and punched her fist in the air, "Ha! You would know because of Jiraiya, so they can't do anything!"

"But," Tsunade interrupted Sakura.

"Always a but!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, there is. Anyways, Kyuubi's chakra is mixing with yours and while it means that you're the dominant personality of this situation and that a lot of the truly destructive power of Kyuubi is leaving your body, it doesn't mean that things can't happen," Tsunade said grimly.

"So you're saying I won't always have complete control?" Naruto said dully.

Tsunade shook her head, "No no no. You and Kyuubi are going to be one in the same. He's going to want to become Hokage-"

"And I'm going to want to kill everyone in the village?" Naruto observed his hands; they had claws instead of nails.

"Probably sometime but who knows when," Tsunade said.

Sakura dropped the ramen. They looked at her and she was shaking slightly. Naruto decided to stop the conversation for Sakura's sake; he had been expecting something like this for a long time, "Awww…Sakura-chan! Look what you did to perfectly good ramen! Now I'll need more! Please!"

Sakura was still shaking but she smiled, "Okay, Naruto. I'll be back soon with more," she cleaned up her mess first and then left.

Tsunade looked at Naruto; he wasn't looking at her, "Your trial is this afternoon along with Sasuke. You'll both be under the heaviest security we have and you'll both be bound so you can't perform any jutsu. Sasuke's eyes will be covered. You understand now right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes Tsunade-baba."

Tsunade hit his good leg, "Don't call me that. I just didn't want there to be any surprises for you."

"Thanks," the silence between them was awkward. Naruto fiddled with the necklace she had given to him.

"Is it going to be a public hearing?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"I see."

"It was not up to me Naruto. You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know. They've wanted a hundred reasons to get rid of me or confine me for years and this is just their chance to tell everyone how they've felt. I just want two things Tsunade."

"What are they and I'll do them."

"I don't want my friends to be there," he grinned, "I don't want them to see me like this."

She smiled, "Okay, and what's the next thing?"

"I don't want them to put Sasuke to death."

"What?" Tsunade's eyes were huge.

"It's not his fault for this and he doesn't deserve to die. Its simple as that."

Tsunade nodded, "Fine. I think he deserves to-"

"If you say it, you'll give me a reason to not show my face at the hearing," Naruto's claws were digging into his skin.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen."

Sakura decided to take that moment and come back with the ramen. Tsunade took the ramen to Naruto and led Sakura out.

Naruto didn't try to get Anbu's attention anymore.

Shikamaru waited at the table outside, drumming his fingers on the tabletop. He knew they weren't going to let them in, so he figured he might as well get comfortable. The same couldn't be said for the rest of the group.

"Why aren't they letting us in! We deserve to be in there just as much as everyone else!" Ino said pacing.

"There might be something we aren't supposed to see inside," Sai said; he was also sitting.

Hinata was looking at the doors; "They always keep things like this from us though…. Its like its one big secret that we're never supposed to know."

"Its so dumb! We're all at least chuunin now and unless there's something top secret about Naruto and Sasuke that we're never supposed to know, we should be allowed in there," Ino complained more loudly maybe hoping that the guards inside would hear her.

Shikamaru sighed again and heard murmurs and talking signifying someone important had come; probably Naruto by the sound of it. Not long after the murmurs increased and then abruptly stopped. Uchiha Sasuke had probably entered the room.

Sai sketched in a sketchbook he had brought with him, "Perhaps there is something secret that none of us are supposed to know. Not all secrets should be told."

Ino stopped her rant and looked at Sai, "Yea, but why would they let the rest of the general public out and not us?"

Sai shrugged, "Who knows."

Sakura was leaning her head on Sai's shoulder. Shikamaru thought she was being oddly quiet even if she had already figured out that they weren't going in. Her eyes just stared at the door and she would sigh every once in a while. Shikamaru knew that she knew what was going on behind that door and what secret was being hid from them. She was the Hokage's apprentice; these things had to have had its perks. Just before Shikamaru asked her a loud roar of the crowd erupted. They all looked at the door.

"They don't sound very happy," Kiba said.

"I know…. I hope that it wasn't for Naruto," Hinata stumbled over her words.

Shikamaru almost wanted to pull the cigarettes out of his pocket because of this. There was something that wasn't adding up. The people he had talked to such as Kakashi and Kurenai, they said there were two separate hearings, one for Sasuke and one for Naruto. Naruto wasn't the one who had committed any crimes. He had found Sasuke when he had been on patrol. Naruto was only doing his job. So why was he on trial? Not long after the doors opened and Anbu stepped out leading someone.

They all stopped breathing.

Sasuke was being led by a chain connected to handcuffs. He had a blindfold over his eyes he still turned his head to look at them. He smirked and said, "How nice to see all of you again."

"Please keep walking Uchiha-san and please do not speak to anyone," an Anbu in a bird mask said.

Nobody else said anything as the rest of group passed by. So Naruto's trial was being held? Nobody would mind now that Sasuke was gone. Any "top secret ninja information" would be done with now that Sasuke was done so Shikamaru decided it would be a good time to enter.

Shikamaru stood up and walked towards the door. Sakura looked at him, "Where are you going?"

"To watch Naruto's trial," Shikamaru said plainly, "Sasuke is gone so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Please don't. Naruto asked for us not to go in there," she said.

"What?" Ino and Hinata responded.

Sakura sighed, "There is a secret but Naruto doesn't want any of you to know. Please understand why. He thinks he'll lose all of you as friends if you find what it is."

"Naruto may be annoying Sakura," Ino said, "But I wouldn't abandon him. I don't think anyone here would."

"He just doesn't want any of you to see him right now," Sakura said.

Shikamaru sighed, "Well that's too bad."

Shikamaru walked into the room and Naruto, "I understand."

"Good, now take him to the jail cell for now. The chakra seal will be put on with in the hour."

The Anbu walked along Naruto while Naruto used crutches to walk. Shikamaru was confused by the sentence, "Chakra seal?"

The room was full. Everyone knew what this hearing was about and Jiraiya was sick with disgust. The demon child and the traitor were going to get what had been coming to them. Everyone was waiting, anticipating the arrival of the elders or the two in question. The room was dead silent and Jiraiya sighed to break the monotony.

The elders entered through the side doors along with Tsunade and some higher class Anbu and Jounin. Tsunade made eye contact with Jiraiya but gave nothing away.

The leader looked out at the crowd and spoke, "Please bring in the two."

Jiraiya clucked his tongue; they couldn't even call Sasuke and Naruto by their names?

Anbu walked in and Sasuke entered first. His wrists were bound together and his arms were turned out. He had a black blindfold on. A chain was attached to the odd set of handcuffs and the Anbu were leading him to where he needed to be. They led him into the middle of the room and whispers spread across the room. Sasuke's lips twitched at the sound and then he spoke, "I would suggest you keep all of your comments to yourself."

The room went silent again and the doors opened again.

Anbu came in again but behind them Naruto used crutches to walk in. His hands were locked into place on the crutches, making it impossible to make any seals. The crowd saw his face for the first time and louder whispers erupted. Naruto said nothing but Sasuke's voice cut through the voices again, "What did I say?"

The crowd stopped again as Naruto was put next to Sasuke.

"Uchiha, Sasuke," the elder started, "You are charged with betraying and leaving your village, becoming a missing nin, attacking with intent to kill another Konoha ninja, and giving information to an enemy ninja. Normally under these charges, you would be sentenced to death but the Hokage-sama has requested that you only be put in solitary confinement for an undefined time."

The crowd gasped and some booed. Some started screaming in outrage but Sasuke responded, "I understand."

"If you try to escape, you will be killed on site. Is that understood, Uchiha-san?"

"Yes sir," Sasuke bowed.

"Good. Please take him to this specified location," the elder said as Tsunade gave the Anbu a scroll.

"I have one request," Sasuke said, "I want to hear the verdict of Uzumaki's hearing."

"Requests are not given to prisoners," an old woman on the council said bitterly.

The Anbu took Sasuke out of the room without another word. Everyone turned to look at Naruto. He wasn't looking at anyone though, his red eyes looking at the ground.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, your circumstances of having the Kyuubi slowly merging with your being have been taken into consideration. We have decided to allow you the privilege of remaining a ninja because Tsunade-sama declared you were too valuable an asset to the ninja community to give up completely," the elder sounded aloof as they spoke; as if he were that much better than Naruto and Jiraiya hated seeing him in this position.

Somebody jeered from the crowd, "Demon's aren't valuable assets; they're just destructive and evil and they should be locked away for as long as they live."

"And while I agree with you, this is a council and we always consider the words of Hokage-sama," the continued and Jiraiya flinched. They didn't have the dignity to keep their own damn opinions to themselves.

"There will be provisions. You are forbidden to leave the country ever again for any circumstance. A seal will be placed on your personal chakra so that you can only use a certain amount at one time. You will not be on any escort missions. You are to be in your apartment from eleven P.M. to six A.M. and if you are found gone any where between these times, then all of your rights a privileges will be revoked."

Naruto's eyes burned with passion, "I understand."

"Good, now take him to the jail cell for now. The chakra seal will be put on in with in the hour."

Naruto followed the Anbu out of the room. Jiraiya knew it was going to be a long while before he got to him again. Jiraiya heard from behind him, "Chakra seal?" and he turned around to see who was.

"Shikamaru!? Why are you in here?" Jiraiya asked in complete confusion, he thought none of Naruto's friends were supposed to be in here.

"I let my self in, I figured it wouldn't be a problem now that Sasuke was gone," he responded, "Why are they putting a chakra seal on Naruto?"

"He wouldn't want you to know," Jiraiya responded and walked away.

This generation was far too troublesome for their own good.


End file.
